the sword wielder
by darkness-shadows-light
Summary: this is my first fic so be kind i dont mind people bagging my fic oh and this will have Draco/George Harry/Hermione


The sword wielder  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and I don't own any characters in Harry potter (though I wish I did) I own only the bow of Ravenclaw Drays sword and the Weasley sword I also own the idea of sword wielders  
  
It all started two years ago when Harry Potter was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit yet the ministry of magic threw their last hope into Azkaban I Hermione Granger was their when my best friend was betrayed by the ones he loved even I believed he guilty for a short period of time then I learned the truth how he was framed by his other best friend and my boyfriend at the time Ronald Weasley shortly after he told me what he did and swore alliance with the dark lord Voldemort. Then turned his wand on himself saying the killing curse wiping Harry's last hope of getting out of Azkaban away, shortly after that Hogwarts fell many people died trying to protect it even the minister was there when they attacked their was thousands though me and Draco Malfoy hadn't been we had gone to the ministry on work experience. He is one of the last people on our side of the war the Weasley's all except George are dead they were slaughtered by Ron Weasley right before he framed Harry and killed himself, George is one of our top men on the light side I think he has killed a total of 138 death eaters but I am not sure anymore. "Hermione get up and run the few of us that are left will fight of the death eaters till you can make your escape live on and find Harry get him to remember his destiny get him to remember us" said George taking out his wand and the Weasley family sword. "Yes Hermione go we will hold them off as long as we can while you make a run for it we will meet again" said Draco "I am sorry for everything I ever said about you" draco then pulled his sword out of its sheath and they ran right into where the explosion had just occurred Georges last words before he disappeared into the smoke was "hope" and that was the last I saw of George and Draco. So that is how I ended up here at the back gate of Azkaban no one ever dared to go there since the dementors swore alliance with the dark lord the place was reeking with evil she waited till both guards were asleep when she saw they were she silently crept past into the bottom floor of Azkaban where she new Harry was kept there he was the first cell shivering in his sleep she silently woke him up "mum?" he said looking at she answered "no Harry it's me 'mione I've come to take you home with me again" and so they left Azkaban he was shivering even in the warmth of my embrace when we finally got to what I had called home for two years now along with the remainder of the order of the phoenix which consisted of me, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Draco, and George, we are all that's left of the light side. Here were Harry would live and learn to live again, he would probably need training in the art of sword magic and swordsmanship. "Harry we are going to have adventures like the old days it will be me and you against the world again we will find away to defeat Voldemort." But Harry was already asleep so he didn't hear a word I said. "How did you get him out of Azkaban" asked a curious lupin. "It's a long story ill tell you about it while Harry is asleep." She said while keeping her eye on Harry, so they sat down in what used to be Dumbledore's office and talked for what was only minutes before Sirius Black and Severus Snape walked in arguing about something. "Oh my god is that Harry poor kid I can't believe that I didn't even believe him when he said he was innocent." Murmured Sirius Flashback Harry is coming back from a game of quiditch {spelling} when he sees a death eater attacking Lucius Malfoy one of the top spies for the light side he pulls out his wand but is to late because the death eater was gone leaving a bloody and unconscious lucius to die of blood loss. "Why him" screamed Harry as the aurours {spelling (*_*)} came and took him away to Azkaban Harry was searching the eyes of friends and family to see if they believed him that he was innocent but they all had hatred in their eyes especially Hermione she came up to me and screamed in my face "how could you he was not a death eater" then came the worst part she slapped him one weird thing is no one except Harry noticed the blood stain on Ron Weasley's robes everyone was screaming at Harry words like "traitor or murderer" Harry was mumbling something no one heard except the man who had really killed lucius Ron Weasley he said "there is always one traitor in every generation" then the aurours took him to Azkaban with out even having a trial. End flashback. "Harry wake up there are some people here who want to see you"  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
A/N I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested in being it please leave their email address for me to send you copies of chapters please review it and tell me what you thought of this so far and wether or not I should continue with it or not once again thanks for your support Darkness_shadows_light  
  
Now continued  
  
{A/N thought I had finished this chapter did you nah I just took a fifteen minute cat nap (#_#)}  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Harry hey kiddo thought you would never find your way back to us" "Sirius" "Yep in the flesh and he has been here for all the time you have been asleep which now adds up to three weeks of non stop snoring" "Enough with the mushy stuff BLACK or I might through up what I ate for breakfast!" said an annoyed Snape "And that would be a bad thing" replied an evenly annoyed Sirius "Guys guys do I need to separate you lovers again" said a Remus coming into the room with Hermione both had to dodge hexes sent their way by both Severus and Sirius "Hey you do no I am alive" said a very tired looking Harry "So Potter do you think your up to start training now to help us defeat Voldemort" "I'd love to help you Snape but as you see I don't have a wand it was snapped the moment I stepped onto Azkaban" "Who said you would need a wand when you have a perfectly good sword that could and can be used to wield your magic why do you think the old fool Dumbledore never let you have it because he thought it would be to powerful for you but unlike Dumbledore I realise your potential as one of the two sword wielders of magic once you have been fully trained you will not only be a powerful wizard but you will be able to tap into the very raw extent of magic" "Sir who is the other sword wielder?" "Oh you have met him on many occasions" said a sarcastic Snape "Voldemort" murmured Harry in shock "Yes that is right Potter Voldemort is the other sword wielder he is the owner of a sword that only brings death to were it goes when young tom riddle first discovered the sword in the chamber of secrets it infected his mind causing him to go insane with power the reason he went after you was because you mother had the power to be a sword wielder but she new the cost so when Voldemort got wind that she and James were having a baby he new that the baby be able to wield one of the swords to so he tried to kill you" "That explains why Voldemort wants me dead" "Did you also know that it was actually lily's side of the family that was the heir to Godric Gryffindor? And that your father was only just a plain ordinary wizard who was good at quiditch" "Will you become a sword wielder?" "Yes for the worlds sake I will become a sword wielder and defeat Voldemort." He then looked deep into the eyes of Hermione and said "Were do I start" That was when Harry saw the sword on the table the same sword that he had used ten years ago to defeat Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets it hadn't changed at all. "Harry if you're going to defeat Voldemort you will need to learn more then just dark and light spells you need to create your own mix of both."  
  
{Three months later}  
  
Their stood a taller stronger and smarter Harry Potter his eyes no longer filled with tormented memories but with joy and laughter he brandished a just polished sword which once was owned by Godric Gryffindor himself its name was phoenix as you have guessed he is the heir Gryffindor. Next to him stood Dray Malfoy later renamed Draco he was brandishing the Dragon a beautiful sword with emeralds incrusted on the top who no one would have known was the heir to slytherin. {A/N bet you thought I killed them off} Beside him was the beautiful yet deadly Hermione Granger who lost her wand but not her ability to do magic she now carried instead of a wand a bow and arrow when it hits its target the spell come to life doing its damage she was the heir of Ravenclaw And last but not least stood me George Weasley the last of my clan in my hand was the silver sword of hufflepuff its name was the badgers claw together we were the heirs of all the greatest wizards of our time "Hey guys and girls what are you doing" asked Sirius "Just watching the sun go down for the last time over Hogsmead for tonight it will go down in flames" said a monotone Harry "We will protect it s much as we can I think Voldemort is just trying to see were you are at in your training"  
  
"I guess he doesn't know that he finished it and now is a fully fledged sword wielder cause if he new he would realise that we new he was coming"  
  
  
  
Character chat:  
  
Hermione: I cant believe that you would kill of lucius and say that I am the heir to Ravenclaw D_S_L: well someone had to die and it was either Lucius or Ginny and you are kinda brainy so why not be the heir to the brains {slap} ouch that hurt Ron: I can't believe you made me kill myself in this story you said in the contract I would have a main part in this storey D_S_L: read the fine print it says that you will have a main part for like five sentences if even that oh and roll up your sleave I want to see something(ron rolls up sleave and there is the death eater mark) Harry: I have a question do you have any stories you recommend that aren't dark Harry or have me and greasy basted together but are stories about our next generation D_S_L: the runes of Aranath  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter I'm sorry for all those who like ron but I reckon it will come true with the traitor in every generation yes this will end up being a Harry/Hermione story I hope next chapter will be longer and please be kind this is a new thing for me Please review or I will sick the death eaters on you (laughs evilly)  
  
Signing of D_S_L 


End file.
